1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to carrying cases that hold power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to both carrying cases for circular saws and miter jigs for circular saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of power hand tools. Many power hand tools are sold in cases that can be used to carry the tool. The carrying case for a power hand tool typically has a main compartment that is sized to receive the power tool itself. The carrying case may also have secondary compartments for holding bits, blades, cords or batteries that are used by the power hand tool. The carrying case for a power hand tool protects the tool and makes the tool easier to transport. Furthermore, by holding accessories for a power tool in the carrying case, those accessories are transported with the power tool. This makes it easy for the power tool to be conveniently adjusted, or have its cutting blade changed.
Prior art power tool carrying cases that carry both a power tool and the accessories for that power tool are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,153 to Olsen, entitled Drill Holder Device, which shows a carrying case for a drill and a holder for different drill bits within the same carrying case.
In the prior art, the carrying case for a tool rarely has any secondary function other than to hold a power tool and the accessories commonly used in association with the power tool. Typically, any such specialized carrying case would only provide a medium to power the tool being carried. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,843 to Chung, entitled, Electric Hand Drill Set, the carrying case of a power drill is described that plugs into an electrical outlet. The carrying case then recharges a battery operated drill when the drill is stored within the carrying case.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,956 to Thomason, entitled Tool Box With Combined Elements, a tool carrying case is provided that contains an internal power extension cord. In this manner, the carrying case can be used as the medium to power any power tool carried in the carrying case.
Hand held power tools are often stored and carried in carrying cases for convenience. Since hand held tools are guided by a user's hand, such tools are good for general work. However, instability inherent in a hand held tool often makes those tools poorly suited for precise work. If precision is needed in working some material, that material is typically taken to a corresponding bench top tool. Bench top tools rest on stable platforms and do not rely on the steadiness of a user's hand for their operation. For example, if holes have to be precisely drilled in a piece of metal at exact points, a person typically would not be able to achieve such precision with a handheld drill. Rather, the piece of metal would be taken to a drill press that can drill such precise holes.
Recognizing that sometimes precision is important, there exist many types of accessories for hand tools that increase the precision of the hand tool and cause the hand tool to perform more like a bench mounted tool. For example, router tables exist for routers that hold the router in an exact position as wood is passed across the router's bit. Similarly, drill guides exist for hand held drills that ensure the drill bit is straight as it drills through material. Auxiliary guides also exist for circular saws, saber saws and most other cutting tools. However, such accessory guides are typically bought separately from the power tool and cannot be stored in the carrying case of the power tool. It is therefore inconvenient to carry the accessories and the power tool in separate cases.
Although various carrying cases do exist for tools that provide power to the tools, prior art carrying cases have not been configured as an accessory to a power tool so that the power tool can be used with more precision. The need therefore exists for a carrying case for a power tool that can be attached to the power tool to increase the precision and stability of the power tool. This need is met by the present invention as claimed and described below.